


Эскиз

by Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Romance, good guy Brock Rumlow
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: Взгляд со стороны говорит о многом
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 47





	Эскиз

**Author's Note:**

> написано по [командному арту низкого рейтинга](https://wtfb2021.diary.ru/p220422744.htm?oam#more19)

Брок зарывался пальцами в шелковистые волосы и почти рычал. Неделя, целая неделя разлуки, к его собственному удивлению, оказалась почти невыносимой. Размяк, привык, влип со всеми потрохами. Кто бы мог подумать. Баки жарко выдохнул в губы и прикусил нижнюю почти до крови. Брок намотал на кулак отросшие чуть не до лопаток пряди и потянул, заставляя Баки откинуть голову, открыть горло, дать доступ к бьющейся на шее выпуклой жилке, которую Брок обожал целовать. 

— Я просил быть аккуратнее. 

Строгий голос чуть сбил накал страсти, но ненадолго — ровно до того момента, как недовольный помехой Баки подхватил Брока под задницу и усадил на себя, притираясь твердым полностью вставшим членом, провокационно вжимаясь в ложбинку между ягодиц, вызывая очередной рычащий стон. 

— У вас ни стыда ни совести. От тебя, Брок, я ожидал большей ответственности. 

Степень осуждения в голосе достигла наивысшего уровня. 

— Да я-то что? Попробуй унять этого ебливого дракона.

— Я дракон? Мне нравится. А ты будешь моей принцессой, — Баки сорвал с себя футболку и прижал Брока к груди.

— Иди на хер, Джей. 

— Всенепременно, схожу и не раз. Но сначала я вылижу твою упрямую, дурную задницу и натяну ее на свой член. Может, хоть так до тебя дойдет, что никаких больше отлучек на такой долгий срок. 

Брок слегка вздрогнул, прищурился и плавно повел бедрами, проезжаясь по твердому стволу, заставляя Баки жалобно заскулить. 

— Да вы заебали! — рявкнул голос, сейчас больше напоминающий львиный рык. — По-человечески прошу пять сраных минут просто сидеть и целоваться. Месяц, сука, не могу завершить работу. 

— Детка, я, кажется, кончил, — Баки широко раскрыл глаза и тяжело задышал. — Весь теку от такого командирского тона. Можно сказать, ученик превзошел учителя. 

— Ладно, пять минут. Угомонись, Джей, мы обещали, — Брок с оттягом шлепнул Баки по заднице. 

Баки послушно вернул правую руку Броку на плечо, а левой невесомо погладил по боку. Поцелуй снова стал нежным, даже осторожным. 

Ровно через пять минут голос довольно сообщил:

— Все. Ведь можете, когда хотите. 

Баки разорвал на Броке майку и, таща его за собой, двинулся навстречу источнику голоса. 

— И можем, и хотим, и вообще нихуя не понимаем, как ты умудряешься на нас не реагировать так долго. 

Стив отложил в сторону скетчбук и широко расставил ноги, демонстрируя потемневшую в районе паха ткань домашних штанов. 

— У меня богатый опыт маскировки. Один сержант регулярно заставлял меня кончать, одними своими поцелуями, а один командир отряда огневой поддержки, пристроившись сзади, любил прихватить меня за жопу прямо в лифте, полном сотрудников. Пришлось приспосабливаться. 

— Прихватить за жопу это я могу, — Брок опустился на колени и оттянул резинку штанов Стива, выпуская наружу розовую снова крепко налитую головку. — И вообще прихватить. 

— Дорогу инвалидам войны, — Баки плюхнулся рядом, нагло отпихнул Брока и провел языком от головки до самого корня. 

Стив тихо охнул и положил горячие ладони на оба темноволосых затылка. Брок и Баки продолжили целоваться, только добавив в рисунок поцелуя истекающий смазкой член.

***

Соскучившиеся суперсолдаты не менее опасны и прекрасны, чем разбушевавшаяся стихия. Смотришь, понимаешь, что тебе вотпрямщас наступит пиздец, но не можешь сдвинуться с места.

Брок лежал на боку и расслабленно лениво двигался, насаживаясь на член Стива, кайфуя от того, как пальцы, которые могли рвать стальные тросы, нежно дразнили припухшие соски. Рядом пристроился Баки, который, выполнив свое обещание «вылизать и натянуть», пребывал в состоянии нирваны и медленно дрочил себе, по очереди целуя то Стива, то Брока, особенно нежно проходясь губами по тонким белым ниточкам шрамов, которые остались как напоминание о чуть не совершенной ошибке. 

— Детка, — хрипло выдохнул Стив и задвигался быстрее, почти до крови впиваясь зубами в плечо. 

Баки лег ближе, обхватил металлической ладонью сразу оба члена, прижимая головку Брока к своей, зная, как кроет обоих его партнеров от такого контраста жара и прохлады. Естественно, что в таком раскладе Брок сорвался в оргазм первым, утягивая за собой Баки и чувствуя, как кончает глубоко внутри Стив.

***

Приятную послетрахательную истому как всегда нарушили вечно голодные суперы, умчавшиеся разорять холодильник, чтобы восполнить потраченные на любовь калории. Брок полежал еще немного и решил, что без душа он как-нибудь переживет, а вот без ледяного сока вряд ли. По дороге на кухню он бросил взгляд на оставленный в гостиной скетчбук и так и залип, рассматривая рисунок.

— Что там? — притерся сзади Баки и сразу смолк. 

— Эй, она еще не закончена. Это только эскиз. Вы же не в состоянии спокойно посидеть дольше десяти минут, теперь буду рисовать с... — Стив замолк, поняв, что Брок с Баки не особо реагируют на его речь, продолжая внимательно изучать картину. — Не нравится? 

— Ну, мне ты откровенно польстил. Я таким красавчиком был лет десять назад, — хмыкнул Брок. 

— А я так вообще чистый эльф. Мистер Вселенная. Ай, Стиви. У тебя ведь идеальное зрение и идеальный глазомер, ну как так-то? 

— Но... Но я вас вижу именно такими. Может, это у вас со зрением что-то не то? Возраст все-таки. 

— Ну все, твоей жопе капец! — Баки издал боевой клич и помчался за кинувшимся прочь Стивом. 

Брок закатил глаза, простонал «за что мне это» и еще раз рассмотрел эскиз. Нашарив в кармане оставленных как раз в гостиной брюк телефон, он сделал фото с нескольких ракурсов и пошел наконец-то попить, ворча себе под нос:

— Еще хоть одна сука попытается вякнуть, что они меня не любят, — просто суну это в рожу. По-моему, и слепому все будет ясно.


End file.
